


Manip: I paint a thousand words

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Artist/surgeon AU plot bunny with a manip.





	Manip: I paint a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Bernie Wolfe is an artist, divorced, mother of two and generally just a total mess of a human being. The last year has been hell: her husband found out her muse was more than just her muse and he took his revenge by putting her through an ugly divorce. Her children no longer want to have anything to do with her and she’s lost her muse as well, in more ways than one. As a result, Bernie has also lost the inspiration to paint.

Now, in an attempt to reconcile with at least one of her children, Bernie agrees to meet with Cameron after his shift at a pub near the hospital he works in. As they sit at the bar in awkward silence, Bernie’s eyes are drawn to a woman across the room. She’s beautiful; she smiles freely and when she does, her eyes sparkle and when their eyes meet, Bernie’s sure the world stops for just a few moments.

The next day Bernie finds herself drawing a sketch of the woman, her face seared into Bernie’s memory. She’d wanted to ask Cameron who she was (they’d greeted with nods when Bernie and Cameron had walked in), but she’d been too afraid to say anything that might upset him now that he’d finally agreed to meet.

Days turn into weeks and Bernie can’t stop thinking about the woman. So she abandons the sketches and takes up a paint brush.

 


End file.
